


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(04)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [4]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(04)（文：十甫）

『早上好。世界卫生局最高专员Jamaes Anderson今早公佈，于两年前被扑灭的非典型肺炎病毒，近来似乎有死灰复燃的迹象。据调查报告说，多个于五年前被病毒肆虐的热区，如中国、香港、新加坡等均出现可疑病例。有关病例已送去美国的疾病防治中心做进一步的调查，但Jamaes Anderson不排除这是新变种的非典型肺炎病毒的可能性，因此建议各国严以看待此事，并尽早做好防范措施。  
为了未雨绸缪，我国卫生部部长山泉健一先生已宣佈，将拨款予国内多个疫苗研究所以及药物开发中心，以便能早一步做好防范工作。山泉先生也促人民保持个人与环境的卫生，减少病毒滋生的温床。此外，山泉先生也建议我国人民最近几个月尽量少前往上述地区，以减低感染病毒的可能性。』

『接下来是医疗快报。避孕药向来被非议对女性身体造成副作用，侵害女性健康。无论是口服或外用，使用者皆承担了患上卵巢癌的风险。但如今，一种可以取代所有避孕药的避孕疫苗即将面市。负责研发这种疫苗的陵南疫苗研究所所长田冈茂一教授表示，这避孕疫苗试剂已在动物身上测试，并取得理想的效果。以下是田冈教授的发表谈话：  
这避孕疫苗是取自卵巢癌病毒，它将有效地延后女性的排卵期，也可以给予卵巢特别指令，将卵子“保存”到预订的年岁再排出。除此以外，也有助于延后女性的更年期，让她们即使到了中年也可以怀孕生子，不必害怕承担高龄产子的风险，可是说是女性的救世主。  
负责研发这避孕疫苗的就是陵南疫苗研究所的天才疫苗学专家仙道彰，制造疫苗的卵巢癌病毒就是由他发现……』

“真是他妈的混蛋！”

一阵怒吼声，划破了霍士研究所L2研究室于2008年7月24日，早上9时26分的宁静，也中断L2研究室里头两个人的对话。

“三井学长，到底发生了什么事？”彩子连忙向刚踏进L2研究室，满脸怒容的三井寿问道。

“你刚没听到新闻吗？”三井语气不善地反问彩子。

彩子连忙陪笑道，“我…没注意，我与流川刚在讨论一些事情。”

三井连忙在电脑荧幕上按一下，“晴子，麻烦你重播刚才的新闻，就只播那混蛋田冈的发表说词！”

“好！”荧幕上的晴子答道。

『这避孕疫苗是取自卵巢癌病毒，它将有效地延后女性的排卵期，也可以给予卵巢特别指令，将卵子“保存”到预订的年岁再排出。除此以外，也有助于延后女性的更年期，让她们即使到了中年也可以怀孕生子，不必害怕承担高龄产子的风险，可是说是女性的救世主。  
负责研发这避孕疫苗的就是陵南疫苗研究所的天才疫苗学专家仙道彰，制造疫苗的卵巢癌病毒就是由他发现……』

“你听那混蛋说什么！？竟大言不惭地说那卵巢癌病毒是仙道彰发现的，听了就呕！明明是从我们这里硬要了那份研究报告去，还说是由他们发现的，真他妈的！”三井愤愤不平地道。

“这是没办法的事呀！那是他们的研究范围……”彩子劝道。

“什么没办法？这根本就是强盗的行为。若不是他们有山泉健一在背后撑腰，他们能这样无法无天！还有，若不是仙道彰是山泉健一的准女婿，他仙道彰可获得政府的研发拨款？他仙道家族可优先获得生产疫苗药剂的专利？这根本就是官商勾结、私相授受嘛～呸！以婚姻换名利，高招呀，卑鄙呀～”三井越说越怒不可遏。

“三井学长，你别这么说？仙道彰并不是你所说的那样～”彩子对陵南疫苗研究所的所作所为固然不满，但也不敢苟同三井寿对仙道彰的评断。

“不是？你又怎么知道？流川，你来说，那仙道彰可是你的大学学长，你来评评理，看我说得对不对？”三井不满彩子替仙道说话，便将矛头指向流川。

流川本不愿插嘴，但见彩子一脸委屈，便木无表情、冷冷地回答，“仙道不是那种人。”

三井一听，更加生气，指着彩子与流川说，“你们两个都偏帮那仙道！都是吃里扒外  
的傢伙～”

“谁吃里扒外啦？”沉稳、威严的声音在他们耳边响起。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
霍士研究所调查部主管赤木刚宪还未踏入L2研究室，就听到其部门有“火爆痞子”之称的三井寿厉声指责流川与彩子“吃里扒外”。于是便立刻出声阻止三井对流川与彩子的责备，然后询问原因。

“老大，你刚有听到陵南那混蛋说什么吗？”三井仍气呼呼的。

“听到了，没什么！”赤木淡然地说道。

“老大！你不能再让他们嚣张下去了，你应该召开媒体说明会去抗议一下。他们那是明摆着欺人嘛，将我们的功劳的都佔去了！”三井怂恿着赤木，希望他这一次能站出来，为霍士研究所取回一个公道。

“三井，我们的职责与他们不同。我们的工作是负责找出致病的原因，调查与分析所有的病原体才是我们应该做的事。而製造疫苗是他们的范围工作，即使要我们交出所有的研发报告，也是合情合理呀！你就别太计较了。”赤木语气温和地说道。他知道三井吃软不吃硬，你越是语气严厉，他越是跟你缠斗到底。

果然，三井的语气已软了下来，“可是～他们真的太过份了。”

“三井，别忘记安西教授对我们说过的话，‘霍士的精神，就是追查与发现，永不放弃’，别告诉我你忘了。”赤木说道。

“是！我没忘，我不敢忘！”一听到安西教授的名字，三井的火爆脾气就自然消失得无影无踪。因为安西教授是他的再生恩人，若不是安西教授，他现在还可能当着黑社会的痞子，而不是霍士研究所的研究员了。对于安西，三井是打从心里敬爱的，即使为他赴汤蹈火也在所不辞。

“你没忘就最好！去工作吧！”

“是！老大！”三井依言回到自己的工作岗位上。

“对了，彩子，你让宫城替你做什么分析？公器私用，我可不允许的！”赤木见彩子一言不发，便逗她说话，以免她对三井的指责耿耿于怀。

“对不起～老大，我下次不会这样做了。”彩子听赤木这么一说，连忙向他保证。

“你那什么表情？想去骂宫城多嘴了对不对？他可什么都没说，还努力替你隐瞒呢！”赤木对着彩子笑道。

“可是他终究让你发现蛛丝马迹了，那就该捱我的骂呀！”彩子一想像到宫城在赤木面前支支吾吾、想说又不敢说的样子，不禁笑了起来。

“做私人的研究分析不是不可以，但别担误他的正常工作。你究竟要他分析什么？怎么那么急？”赤木对于自己不瞭解的事，是会追根究底的。

“嗯～那个……”彩子心里直冒汗，她暗地里踢了流川一下。

流川霍地站了起来，“老大！我要请假！”

站得与流川最近的彩子见到流川的眼睛闪过一丝不安。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川的心里岂止一丝不安。

他现在可是非常的不安呢！

自赤木一踏进L2，流川就一副“事不关己，己不劳心”的样子，继续翻阅那红头白痴的验血报告。突然，一阵心血来潮，便打开自己笔记型电脑。

原来流川的笔记型电脑与家里的闭路电视连线，也可以通过电脑摇控家里的电器。他出门前，曾将闭路电视的镜头对准那红头白痴，以便自己可以随时监视他的行动。可是，当他打开连线时，出现的只是一张空椅子，以及一条断开的绳子──绑那红头用的。

吓～那白痴竟有绷断绳子的蛮力……

流川不禁懊恼自己疏忽了。他“寻遍”屋内，都不见那红头的踪影。

白痴，上哪儿去了？

于是，便迅速地做了个决定──请假！

流川目不转睛地望着赤木，脸上是一副非请假不可的坚决！

赤木显得有一点为难，“流川，你昨天也是紧急请假，怎么今天又请，你到底发生了什么事？”

“私事！”

流川简洁的回答让赤木不禁摇头，这个傢伙原来也有“私事”，他还以为流川的心里只有工作而已，瞧他平日一副工作狂的样子。

赤木微一沉吟，便决定批准流川请假。可是，正要开口说话时，研究室的警铃突然呜呜作响！

赤木连忙按电脑荧幕，“晴子！发生了什么事？”

“大哥！有人硬闯研究室，我没办法困住他们呀！”晴子焦急的声音从荧幕传来。

“他们是什么人？”赤木急忙问道。

“他们说他们是警察，说我们的研究室窝藏犯人，要进来抓人！”

“让他们进来搜好了，找不到人，我就去向他们的总警长抗议！什么窝藏罪犯，当霍士什么地方！”赤木吩咐晴子道，语气有一丝丝恼怒！

“等一下！老大～”一手拿着手提电话的三井叫道，“他们要找的人现在在研究室里！”

本贴由十甫于2003年5月30日01:40:35在“N2”发表


End file.
